Reshaping Glass
by lovetoomanyfanfics1
Summary: this story will contain Ginny and Dumbledore bashing and a lot of it. also this story contains a caring Petunia Harry meets someone that will change his life forever and for the better. watch as Harry makes a path for himself and gets out of the clutches of Dumbledore
1. Chapter 1

**Reshaping Glass**

**Pairings:**

**Harry/ Fleur (main)**

**Hermione/ Draco**

**The other's are to be decided so if you have any ideas please let me know. This is my first crack at a non gay story so let me know how I am doing. I am intending to create a Harry/ Fred story at some point I'm just letting you all know now.**

**This story will contain Ginny bashing and a lot of it and Dumbledore bashing as well. Death will happened as planned but it may not be who you all think it will be. I am full of surprises/**

**Chapter 1: My guardian Angel**

It was the summer before fourth year at Hogwarts and you can find Harry at the Dursleys alone in his room. '_when am I going to get out of the hell hole? Dumbledore won't listen to a word I tell him. He always just keeps saying you are safest there I know what is best for you. Screw you Dumbledore you don't know anything.' _"Harry Potter get down here now!" Harry sighs "I'm coming Uncle" Harry gets off his bed and heads downstairs wondering what they could possible want with him. Harry walks into the family room "I'm here what do you need uncle?"

His uncle sneer's at him "don't give me attitude boy"

"sorry uncle it won't happen again" Petunia just looks at him with regret filled in her eyes. She was sorry that she allowed this to happen to her nephew. This was the only thing that Vernon was allowed to do she would not let anyone physically harm him. Her reasoning to her husband was that his kind would come check up on him and they didn't want anyone to ask questions including the neighbors. However this was not the only reason she really did care for the boy and someone had to watch over him since she knew Dumbledore didn't give a crap about him really. She realized very early on that he was not someone to be trusted. She also knew that her sister did not want Harry raised her because of her husband but Dumbledore went against their wishes and did it anyway. She was listening to the conversation and after it was over she pulled Harry aside "there are a couple of letters in your room for you when you have finished your chores" "thanks aunt Petunia" she just smiled at him. Aunt Petunia really wasn't that bad and Harry was relieved for that fact. It was bad enough with Uncle Vernon and Dudley. He didn't need Aunt Petunia to be that way too. Harry went outside to work in the garden like Uncle Vernon told him to. He was never asked if he wanted to something or not he was never given a choice Aunt Petunia had to convince Uncle Vernon to let Harry have Dudley's second bedroom. Harry learned that the more he complained the worse the punishment would be so he just did as he was told and didn't say a word.

Hours went by before Harry was finished with all the chores and that included cooking dinner which he didn't receive any he was sent straight to his room. Once he got upstairs he noticed a couple of letters in his room and he grabbed them and sat on his bed to read them.

_Dear Harry,_

_Hey mate I haven't heard from you in a while and I was wondering if everything was okay. Summer so far has been nuts mom is all in a tizzy because Bill and Charlie are coming for a couple of weeks to visit and everything has to be perfect. It is so annoying the only thing more annoying is Ginny's constant obsession with you. She won't stop talking about how she is going to be the future Mrs. Potter. Someone shot me already. The main reason for writing to you is to invite you to the quidditch world cup with us. I have enclosed a ticket for you. I think Charlie is going to pick you up in a couple of days. I can't wait to see you._

_From,_

_Ron_

Harry couldn't stop laughing after he read the part about Mrs. Weasley's but then he became sour when he read the part about Ginny. He moved on to the next letter.

_Hiya Harry,_

_I hope you are doing well this summer. I for one am so tired with all this homework we have to do. I hope that you completed your's I know that Ron didn't so I'm not even going to bother asking him if he completed his. Anyway I wanted to say beware of Ginny she is becoming a little more obsessed than normal about you and everyone is worried. Dumbledore is also starting to worry me but I don't want to say anything over a letter so I will talk to you in a couple of days. See you soon._

_From,_

_Hermione_

_p.s. I sent a treat for Hedwig I hope you don't mind_

Harry smiled his friends always knew how to cheer him up there was also a letter from Sirius but he decided to read it another day as he was too tired to read it tonight.

The next couple of days passed by and someone knocked on Harry's door and he got up to answer it "is everything okay Aunt Petunia"

"yes Harry I just wanted to talk to you before you left" Harry nodded and let her in his room "Harry I wanted to warn you about Dumbledore. Before your mom passed away she sent me a letter expressing her concern about him. I want you to be safe and use your head don't let him control you he doesn't really care about your well being and I don't want to see you get hurt. You weren't supposed to be sent here there were many different options'

"Then why didn't you send me to one of those other options?"

"Well your godfather was sent to prisons and the Longbottoms are no longer able to raise you and Dumbledore wouldn't allow you to be raised by Mr. Lupin or the Delcleur's."

"who are they?"

"I believe you will be meeting them soon. Have a good time and be safe" she hugged him and walked out of the room. A couple hours later Charlie arrived to pick up Harry "you ready to go Harry"

Harry nodded "yeah thanks for coming to get me Charlie"

"No problem Harry" and they apparated to the burrow. As soon as they arrived Harry was smothered by a huge hug from Mrs. Weasley "Harry dear how are you doing?"

Harry smiled he loved like a mother "I'm doing okay thanks."

"We need to get some more meat on those bones but that will have to wait everyone is ready to go" Harry nodded and they all hiked to where they needed to go. Once they arrived and got settled in their tent Harry decided to do some sight seeing. He wasn't paying any attention to where he was going he walked right into someone "I am so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going" he offered the girl his hand and helped her up. Her beauty was beyond anything he had ever seen before.

"It's okay the fault is mine as well. Is there something on my face"

"Um no…there isn't I..just" she giggles "I was just messing with you. My name is Fleur Delecour and your's?"

Harry was speechless "I'm Harry Potter it is nice to meet you" Fleur was equally speechless as well. She also couldn't believe the composure he was able to instill on himself. She would have to get to know him better. "it's nice to meet you Harry. Well have to go but I am sure I will see you later" she winked at him and walked in the other direction. It took Harry a little bit to comprehend what just happened to him. Once that task was accomplished he walked back to the tent and told Ron and Hermione what happened.

"Harry what you just described means that she is a Veela"

Harry was confused "what is a Veela"

"they are beautiful creature's that have an allure to them to help them find a mate and they can only have one mate. They usually attract a lot of attraction from the male population which I would guess is most unwanted"

Ron was a little jealous but he knew that Harry deserved to be happy just like anyone else. "Congrats mate it looks like you found a winner"

Harry blushed "your not mad" harry thought _'yep she must be my guardian angel"_

"why would I be mad you deserve to be happy"

Harry tried to protest "she is just a friend" but Ron and Hermione just gave him a look. Later that night it was time for the game to begin and all the guests were making their way to their seats when they were stopped by the Malfoys

"well what do we have here?" Draco looked at them and was ashamed that his father always had to pick a fight with them everytime they crossed paths.

"Father lets just go we shouldn't waste our time here" his father agreed and before he left he gave Hermione a wink and walked away with his father. Hermione blushed a little and Harry whispered "what was that all about" "not now I will tell you later" Harry nodded and they continued to their seats. After the match was over the witches and wizards all went back to their tents for the remainder of their stays when all of the sudden loud noises could be heard "Well the Irish have their pride on" Fred stated .

Mr. Weasley walked in "that's not the Irish everyone get back to the portkey now!" they could all hear the worried tone coming from Mr. Weasley and they did as they were told. Harry, Hermione, and Ron got separated from the rest of the group and then, Harry got separated from Hermione and Ron. Harry was trying to run in the same direction as the rest of the crowd when he heard a female scream and he ran toward the noise. When he got closer he saw Fleur and he ran and punched the male that was trying to attack her when he was hit with a spell and knocked unconscious. When he awoke there were a couple of people surrounding him "Mr. Potter I am forever in your debt. Thank you for saving my daughter's life"

"I was just doing what anyone else would do"

"my name is Jacque Delecour. And that is where you are wrong"

Fleur walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek "thank you Harry. I will see you soon and look for my owl I promise that I will write to you" Hermione ran up and hugged him "are you okay Harry Ron and I tried to find you but we couldn't get through the crowd."

"It's okay Mione and yes I am fine". After some questioning from some Aurors the gang was able to finally go home where they found a very worried Mrs. Weasley. She hugged them all "I am so happy that you are all safe". They all went to bed because the next day they would all be under questioning by Mrs. Weasley.

The next morning came by fast and everyone was called to the table for breakfast. Right before Mrs. Weasley was going to start the interrogation an owl flew in and landed on Harry's shoulder.

George looked at Harry "who is that from Harry" he blushes

Ron answer's for him "it's from Fleur"

"Who is Fleur?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Hermione looks at Ginny then at her "Harry saved her life at the world cup"

Mrs. Weasley smiles "that's my boy great job Harry it looks like you have one someone's heart" Ginny was beyond jealous Harry was her's and no one else's she would have her revenge.

**End of Chapter 1**

**So what did everyone think of this new story please let me know. And give me suggestions please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reshaping Glass Chapter 2: Aftermath and Rest of Summer**

**Hey guys I wanted to thank you for all of the love you have been sending me for this story. These chapters are going to be about an average of 2,000 words. Alright keep your pairing votes coming I promise to continue my other stories as well. Also the itialics are both personal thoughts and the French students talking in French. I just wanted to clear that up before you all starting reading.**

**Continuing from where we left off:**

Harry blushes "it was nothing really I'm sure anyone would do the same thing"

Mrs. Weasley turns to him "that is where you are wrong dear most people would have just looked the other way but you are nothing like most people" Ginny was absolutely fuming she could not believe her what she was hearing. This was not fair Harry was supposed to be hers Dumbledore promised her that she would be the future Mrs. Potter.

"So what else happened that I should know about?"

Fred spoke up first "nothing really just getting into trouble" a little bit later Harry went upstairs to read Fleur's letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_I wanted to thank you again for saving my life back in the World Cup, it was a very honorable thing for you to do. I am truly in your debt and so is my family but I am sure we kind find a way to fill that debt, but for now lets not worry about that. This year is going to be very busy and unfortunately I cannot tell you is going to happen but I do look forward to seeing you as soon as possible. Your presence is unlike anything I have ever felt before from the male population and I also wanted to thank you for that. Please write back to me soon I look forward to seeing your owl._

_From yours truly,_

_Fleur_

Harry couldn't help smile at this and it made his heart melt a little as well. Was she hinting that she had some sort of feelings for him or was it just gratitude for saving her life? He would have to ask her the next time he saw her.Well the next two weeks flew by fast and Harry did send a letter back to her along with a little trinket. He found a beautiful sterling silver bracelet that had and open heart dangle on it, as soon as Harry saw this in diagon alley he thought of Fleur. After all it was her birthday just one week okay. All the weasley's and Harry and Hermione were loading themselves on the train for the next year at Hogwarts. Ron, Harry, and Hermione found a compartment to sit in and not long after a Slytherin came by.

"Well look who it is"

Harry looked up and tried to hide a smile "I could say the same thing there Daph. How are you doing?"

Daphne smiled "I'm good potter thanks for asking. I will see you later at school I have to go before everyone starts questioning me" Harry nodded and Daphne left. Ron and Hermione were just looking at him with questioning looks "I didn't know you were friends with her"

"Yeah we became friends last year and we have been in touch all summer"

"Do you think you could introduce us Harry? She is really pretty" to say that Harry was shocked would be an understatement but he nodded anyway "yeah I think I can do that". Over in France the ladies are all on the carriage for their trip to England. Fleur is looking out the window when her friends come in to the room.

"_What are you thinking about Fleur?"_

_Fleur looks up at her best friend Audrey "oh nothing really Audrey"_

_Caroline and Angelique just look at each other and roll their eyes. Angelique speaks up first "it wouldn't be about a certain green eyed cutie would it?"_

_Fleur blushes a little and Caroline nods "yeah that is what I thought. You like him don't you Fleur"_

_Fleur gets defensive "no I don't he is just a friend besides I just met him"_

_Audrey nods "yeah that is true but no one has ever made you as comfortable as he does. You never let your guard down but for him you did. So you have to know that he is someone special to you or he is going to be at least." Fleur continued to think about what her best friends were saying and they were absolutely right about everything. Harry did make her let her guard down and just relax and she hadn't even spent that much time with him. However even that little kiss on his cheek had sent shivers down her spine and she was excited about that and she wanted more. She thought to herself "I can't wait to see you again Harry Potter, we are going to spend so much time together"._

A couple hours later all the Hogwarts students had arrived and they were all gathered in the great hall awaiting Dumbledore's begin of the term speech. Although this time something seemed to be different. Two of the house tables were elongated for extra space which the students thought was odd and finally Dumbledore stood up to speak to the students.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. This year we are going to be doing things a little bit differently. Not only will we be housing new students but we will also be housing students from two different schools. As you all may be wondering as to why the answer is simple. This year Hogwarts was chosen to host the Tri Wizard Tournament!"

As the Weasley twins heard this they said "wicked"

"However these tasks are not for the faint of heart they will take a toll on every part of your body. But we will get to all that later for now let us welcome the lovely ladies of Beubaxton School of magic in France"

The lovely ladies all walk in and the gentlemen of Hogwarts can't help but stare and that is when Harry sees her. The one person that he couldn't stop thinking about for the remainder of summer break, it was Fleur. However he got saddened because he didn't think that she noticed him. Their headmistress walks in and whispers could be heard "that's one big woman" was said by many students. She greeted Albus and he pointed them to the Ravenclaw table. "Next let me introduce the proud sons of Durmstrang Academy of magic" in walk the male students of Durmstrang and not long after Viktor Krum is seen walking in to the great hall and sighs and awws could also be heard from the female population. Igor walks up to Albus and they greet each other warmly and Albus points them to the Gryffindor table to be seated. "Now that we have that in order Mr. Barty Crouch is here to help judge and give us the rules"

Barty walks up "the ministry has decided that due to the dangerousness of these tasks no student under the age of 17 may participate in this tournament"

"That's rubbish"

"That's not fair"

"I'm going to turn 17 in two months" all these statements could be heard from many of the sixth and seventh years students.  
>"Silence!" Dumbledore shouted and the great hall immediately got quiet. All of the sudden the ceiling started going nuts and someone came in and cleared it up. Mad eye Moody walks in grunting and goes up to Albus and shakes his hand.<p>

"Thank you for coming Alastor. Everyone this is your new defense against the dark arts teacher. Now Barty please continue with the rules" Barty continues announcing the rules and the students start to interact with each other. "Now I want to announce that the Tri Wizard Tournament is now officially open and we will announce the results in exactly one week from today. Now everyone off to bed for the start of your classes". All the students get up and start heading to their dormitories.

Harry starting walking with his friends back up to their common room and he was kind of depressed now when someone tapped on his shoulder and he turned around. "Fleur!"

She hugs him tightly "you didn't think that I was going to forget about you I hope"

Harry looks at her "I am guilty as charged. I can't believe you are here and I also can't believe that you didn't tell me you were coming"

She smiled "I wvanted to 'ut I wasn't allowed"

"I also see that you are wearing the bracelet that I got you for your birthday"

She smiled again "of courz I am I love it! I havz to go 'ut I vill see you soon 'arry" she kisses him on the cheek again and walks back to the carriages. Harry just puts his hand up to his cheek "I love when she does that"

Seamus grabs his shoulder "come on lover boy you can tell us all about it when we get to the common room" Harry nods and they all go up to the seventh floor. Harry knows that he is going to be under heavy questioning when he gets up there so he mentally prepares himself for this. When they get upstairs his friends surround him.

Seamus speaks up first "so Harry how did you meet her?"

"I met her at the world cup actually at first I literally walked right into her it was really embarssing. I apologized and she said not to worry and that it was also her fault. Then after the death eaters starting attacking I got separated from Ron and Hermione and I swore I heard Fleur screaming so I went over to investigate and I saw one the death eaters trying to attack her so I punched him and I got hit with a curse. The next thing that I remembered was waking up to a group of people surrounding me. Fleur was there and so were her parents she gave me a kiss on the cheek and thanked me for saving her and her father said that they owed me their lives for saving her. At first I didn't understand why but then Hermione told me she was a Veela."

The guys were shocked to say the least and Dean spoke up next "wow man that is awesome I wouldn't let her go if I were you"

"We aren't anything but friends"

Ron spoke up next "you are friends now Harry but I doubt that it will stay that way"

"I bet that Sirius will want to hear about this"

Harry nodded "yeah you are probably right Mione but I will write him a letter in the morning right now I am too tired to think"

Some of the gang goes up stairs but Harry asked Hermione to stay behind because he needed to ask her about something. "So Mione what is going on between you and Draco?"

Hermione blushes "nothing right now but last year he came up to me after I punched him and asked me to forgive him for all of the aweful things that he said and did to me and I surprisingly said okay. He told me we wanted to be friends but I could tell that there is something else in his actions. I am pretty sure that he wants to be more than friends but i'm not sure how I feel about that Harry"

"Hey I'm not going to judge you Mione I mean hey I am going to get a lot of backlash from even being friends with Fleur I can't imagine the attention I would get if something else were to happen. Mione I just want you to be happy and if he does that then I'm okay with it as long as he doesn't hurt you then he will be sorry he ever messed with you and I can promise you that".

Hermione giggled and hugged Harry "thank you that means a lot"

"No problem I am always here for you" _"now I have to worry about my feelings for Fleur and what they all mean. This should be a fun year"_

**End of Chapter 2**

**I hoped you guys all liked it and I have figured out that Ron and Daphne are going to be a couple but I don't know if Hermione should be with Draco or Viktor please let me know your thoughts.**


	3. Chapter 3 the champions are named

**Reshaping Glass Chapter 3: The Champions are named and Loyalties shifted**

**Hey guys I know this is soon but as requested here is the next installment for this story. I wanted to personally thank rb2312 for your wonderful ideas and great support for my writing and I also wanted to thank Seth Clearwater for your unwavering support for all of my writings.**

**I got a wonderful idea to do a Harry/Seamus fic instead of Harry/Fred what do you all think about that?**

**So here we go.**

**Continuing from where we left off:**

The next morning came by very quickly for all the students. Unfortunately it also meant the start of the next term and loads of homework. The students had all gone down to breakfast and were talking quite loudly when someone came up and tapped Harry's shoulder. "Hey Daph what's up?"

"Aw you're no fun Harry!" she laughs. "But nothing really I just wanted to say hi"

"Well hello. Oh this is Ron he wanted me to introduce him to you"

Daphne laughs a little "well hello Ron it is nice to meet you. Well I have to go so I will see you later Harry and don't get into too much trouble"

"I will try" Harry grinned. Seamus looked over at Ron "So a Slytherin I see"

"Oh shut up Seamus" everyone just smiles at him. Not much later it is time for all the students to go to their first class of the day which for most of the gang it was double potions.

Harry groans "oh the gods must hate me. I mean seriously double potions first thing in the morning this is totally unfair."

"Hey you could look at it this way at least it will be done and out of the way and you won't have to think about it for the rest of the day"

"That is very true Mione" "I know it is". The three of them laugh and enter the potions classroom. A few minutes later Professor Snape enters and he is already in a terrible mood. The Gryffindor's all groaned quietly to themselves as they knew this would not be fun for them. "Everyone better pay attention you are now all fourth years and you should behave like it. I will not tolerate any misbehavior from any student including those of my own house, do I make myself clear"?

All the students stay silent but they all nod in confirmation. "Now I am going to partner you off and these will be your partners for the entire school year and there will be no complaints." He started off the list "Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Miss. Greengrass, Mr. Zabini and Miss. Granger, Mr. Longbottom and Miss. Parkinson, and Mr. Finnagean and Miss. Bultsrode." He continued until every student had been given a partner. "The potion that you will be making today is the draught of the living death, I have written the instructions on the board." Everyone just sat there "well what are you waiting for? Get up and get moving, you have 2 hours to complete this lesson". All of the students immediately got up and moved to sit with their partners. Then one of the partners got up and collected the ingredients and the other wrote the instructions on the board. Draco had just gotten back with the ingredients while Harry had just finished writing the instructions for the potion down. "So where would you like to start with Potter?"

Harry looked at him "for one if we are going to be partners all year you might as well call me by my first name and two you better not hurt Hermione in any way or you will wish that you have never been born."

Draco paled at this and he knew right away that Harry wasn't joking "I understand and my intent is not to hurt Hermione I can promise you that."

Harry nodded "good now lets get started on this" Draco agreed and they got work. Ron and Daphne were also working quiet well together. "Well Weasley you aren't that bad after all I'm impressed"

"Thanks Daphne but please call me Ron just not Ronald. The only person who can remotely get away with that is Hermione and I don't even like it when she does call me that."

Daphne smiled at this "alright I believe I can do that". Blaise looked up at Hermione "you know Draco likes you right?"

Hermione nodded "yeah I did know that actually and I can promise you that Harry already gave him the 'if you hurt her' speech". Blaise laughed at this and nodded "yeah I can only imagine he can be quiet protective"

"Yes he is but I love him for that he really cares about his family and he treats his close friends like they were family too". The remander of the class went by uneventfully and surprisingly the first group to be done was Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy. When they went up to hand Professor Snape their potion he sneered "Mr. Potter I hope you didn't just let Mr. Malfoy do all the work."

"Actually Professor Harry did as much work as I did without my help". Snape was shocked when he heard this but he did not say a word. _'Perhaps Mr. Potter has been holding back all this time. I will have to investigate this further'_. "Very well you two are dismissed from class I will see you again". Draco and Harry packed up their things and walked outside to the courtyard. "So a veela huh?" Draco nudged Harry in the arm.

Harry blushed "she is just a friend who I happen to like yes". Draco smiled for the first time in a while and he was grateful to Harry for it. Not long after they left the other groups finished their potions are they were all dismissed. They finished up their classes for the day and the students all proceeded to the great hall for dinner. "So that wasn't too bad. How was Moody's class?"

Fred looked up "it was intense I mean this guy is nuts but he really does know what he is talking about". As soon as Fred finishes what he is saying Harry receives a hug from behind.

"Did you miss me?"

Harry grins "of course I did. I had to go a whole day without seeing you" Fleur laughed at this. "vell I am here now. I vould like it if you met my friends 'arry". "I would be honored to meet the lovely ladies you call friends". "That iz a good answer". She ruffles his hair and gives him a kiss on the cheek "I vill see you later then". The rest of the week flies by faster than anyone could imagine and soon enough all the students were gathered in the great hall for the announcement of the champions.

"Everyone would you sit down please it is time." Dumbledore announced. He put his hands on the goblet and a piece of paper flies out. "The champion for Durmstrang is Viktor Krum!"

Cheers erupted especially from the Durmstrang students the female population of Hogwarts. Viktor gets up and shakes Dumbledore's hand. "Congratulations". Dumbledore points to a door where Viktor is supposed to go and he does this. Another piece of paper flies out of the goblet and Dumbledore catches it. "The champion for the Beubaxton's is Fleur Delecour!" Again cheers could be heard from her fellow classmates and from the male population of Hogwarts. Fleur looks over at Harry and he whistles and she winks at him before going over to Dumbledore and shaking his hand. "Congratulations". He again points to the same door and Fleur moves in that direction. The last paper flies out of the goblet and he again catches it. "And finally the champion for Hogwarts is Cedric Diggory!" Loud shouts could be heard from the entire great hall. Cedric gets up and walks over to Dumbledore and grins before shaking his hand. Dumbledore just winks and again points to the door. "Now that all of the champions have been named". Severus looks over at the goblet and notices that it looks like it is about to send out another name. Dumbledore stops what he is saying and looks at the direction that Severus is looking. All of the sudden the flames turn a very bright color of red and another piece of paper flies out of the goblet. Dumbledore catches it and reads it in a whisper "Harry Potter" _'well this is quiet unexpected but it works to my advantage anyway.'_ He reads it a little louder. "Harry Potter!" Harry just sits there too shocked to move so Dumbledore says it again only louder. "HARRY POTTER!" Hermione and Seamus push Harry off of his seat and Ron puts a hand on his shoulder they all whisper "go". Harry slowly shuffles his feet toward Dumbledore and he hands him the paper that has his name on it and Harry just stares at it shocked.

"He's a cheat!"

"He's a liar!"

"He is even 17 yet!"

Harry blocked out everything that Harry was saying and he could of sworn that he say sympathetic looks from the Slytherin's. Harry continued to move toward the door. When he finally reached the stairs he slowly walked down the stairs trying to wake himself up but nothing was working. He walked into the room and Fleur, Cedric, and Viktor all stood up and Fleur walked over to him. "'arry vhat iz it? Do they want us back out there?"

Harry tried to say something but nothing came out. Then Cedric walked over to him. "Harry you need to say something. What happened?"

"M..my na..name came of out the goblet."

They were all shocked when Harry told them this. Viktor spoke up next. "But that is impossible. You are too young for this tournament."

"And you don't think I don't know that!" Harry snapped and he looked at them. "I'm sorry I just don't know what to do".

Then before anyone could say anything else shouting could be heard and all the adults came down to the room. Dumbledore walked over and grabbed Harry's shirt. "Harry did you put your name in the goblet of fire?"

"No. Noo. I swear I didn't". "Did you ask an older student to do it for you?"

"No professor I swear I didn't want anything to do with this."

Madam Maxine spoke up "but of courze he iz lying"

Igor speaks up next. "This is unfair advantage we should all resubmit our sudent's names and pick another student."

Snape walks up "you know it doesn't work that way so shut up."

Harry was shocked Snape was defending him. McGonagall puts her hands on Harry's shoulder's "he cannot be allowed to compete he is just a boy not a piece of meat."

"I will leave this up to Barty."

"The rules are absolete the goblet make's a binding magical contract. Mr. Potter has no choice but to compete. As of now he is the fourth tri wizard champion." Harry paled at this and almost passed out if it wasn't for McGonagall's hands on his shoulder. As this was said Fleur grabs Harry's hand and squeezes it to let him know that she supports him. Cedric and Viktor also smile at him to show their support of him and to tell them they believe him. Dumbledore releases the students. "You all should go back to your dorms I am sure your houses want to celebrate." Fleur, Harry, Cedric, and Viktor all leave and go back to their class mates. Before Harry reaches the staircase he is met by two Slytherin's. When he looks up he is surprised to see Draco and Daphne standing there. "What are you guys doing here?"

Draco speaks up first "I wanted to say that I will stick by your side and support and help you in any way that I can." Harry was again shocked but didn't say anything. Daphne spoke up next. "the entire house of Slytherin will defend you and anyone who doesn't will get a beating from us. Whoever put your name in the goblet is not a friend to you and you will need friends." "Thanks guys it means a lot to me." Harry shakes Draco's hand and hugs Daphne. "I have to go I don't know what the reaction from Gryffindor will be". Harry leaves and walks up to the seventh floor and walks through the portrait. He is surprised to see most of the Gryffindor students in the common room waiting for him. Hermione runs up to him and hugs him. "Oh harry I can't believe this is happening. What did they say?"?

"They said that I don't have a choice and I have to compete. But I also don't trust Dumbledore anymore and for many reasons that I don't wish to dicuss right now."

Seamus and Ron look at each other. "We will defend you to the end Harry you are our best mate."

Neville also steps up. "You have taught me a lot already so I will always defend you." One by one all the students got up and told Harry that they supported him. And Harry thanked each and everyone one of them. "Well I'm going to bed guys I need to rest before the reaction from the rest of the school is."

His friends nod. "Good night Harry". He walks up to his dorm and goes to sleep.

**End of Chapter 3**

**So guys tell me what you think of this chapter and please answer my questions at the beginning. I have also decided to have Hermione be with Draco and Seamus is going to be with Angelique one of Fleur's best friends.**


End file.
